


Some Days

by CatatonicVanity



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, M/M, Protective!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatatonicVanity/pseuds/CatatonicVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are worse than others, and the thing is, Jason gets it. That doesn't make it any less terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

The days vary. Some are good. Sometimes, even most of the time now, Nico’s skin is a pale olive that makes him look like a porcelain doll instead of sickly. Most days, he talks, even if it is in biting sarcasm and dry humour. He even laughs now, even though it’s mostly when he bests Jason, Percy or one of the Ares kids in sparring. 

Jason loves these days. He lives for waking up next to his boyfriend to see him sleeping peacefully or watching him fondly. He could spend hours watching the way Nico gets animated when he talks or the way his hair blows around in the wind. And yes, perhaps he is a little in love, but so what? Nico deserves to be happy and Jason likes to think that he does too. 

Some days are bad though. And the thing is, Jason understands. After all, two wars weren’t easy on him either. But it pains him when Nico wakes up screaming and thrashing against something he can’t see. It’s those moments when he’s painfully reminded of how young Nico is. Those nights when Nico sobs raggedly and hysterically against his chest remind him that a twelve year old led an army into battle against the Lord of the Titans. When Nico lies in bed for days and stares at a wall blankly with dead eyes are the days Jason remembers that, oh yeah, a fourteen year old walked the depths of hell alone and wasted away in a jar for seven days. 

Those are the days that scare Jason the most. The days when Nico is quiet and shaky are easy to deal with. He knows how to comfort Nico when the boy flinches at noises and can’t be boxed in. But when Nico lies there in bed, silent, staring at everything blankly, Jason doesn’t know what to do. 

He tried getting Percy and Annabeth to help him. When they walked in the first day Nico went unresponsive, Percy had a breakdown of his own. He’d talked to Nico until it escalated to yelling and crying. He’d climbed on the bed and taken Nico by the shoulders, shaking him and screaming hysterically and no one could pry him off. 

“Nico!” Percy had screamed. “Nico di Angelo, you look at me! Stop staring at me like that Nico, say something! You can’t do this Nico, not now, you can’t disappear! You have to stay, Nico!” he’d howled until he’d slumped down and sobbed brokenly. Jason had felt a rush of pity and bitterness surge through his blood. Yes, he knew Percy had suffered too, but… he’d had someone. 

Jason didn’t sleep that night. He stayed up beside Nico, talking until he couldn’t talk anymore and holding Nico’s hand. As he did so, the thought to himself that if he could go back and change things, he’d have plunged into Tartarus right beside him. 

Nico snapped out of it two days later. Jason had scooped him up and held him close to his chest, crying in happiness. 

The next few times Nico went blank (as Jason had taken to calling it) it had taken two or three days for him to come to. Every time Jason tried different methods of soothing him. Eventually, the phases became few and far between, but they weren’t any less terrifying. 

Jason woke up and stretched before freezing. The bed beside him was empty and cold. He sat up slowly and scanned the room quickly before his eyes fell on Nico’s slumped form in the corner. The boy was hunched over as small as he could be, knees tucked under his chin and arms hanging loosely around them. His eyes were fixed on something in the distance that no one else could see. 

Jason slid out of bed slowly and padded over to Nico slowly before dropping to a crouch in front of his boyfriend. “Nico? Are you there?” When the son of Hades let his eyes wander over slowly to clash against Jason’s, he felt a surge of relief pulse through his chest. The boy was at least a little responsive.

Without saying anything else, the son of Jupiter stood and went back to the bed. He pulled up all the sheets and pillows around so that a nest was arranged against the headboard. Then he went back to Nico’s side and grabbed his limp wrist, tugging him gently until he staggered to his feet. The boy followed him lifelessly, like a doll, and it tore at something deep in Jason’s chest but he pushed the feeling down. He pulled Nico down into the little nest and gathered up the blankets around him, swaddling him entirely before making his way to the bathroom to make a rainbow. 

Five minutes later, Chiron knew of Nico and Jason’s absence and Will Solace was on his way with food for the couple. Jason ate his own breakfast before slicing a piece of an apple off and turning Nico’s face towards his. Nico went without resistance and his eyes locked on Jason’s. Something sparked in the dark depths and Jason sighed silently in relief before using his thumb to ease Nico’s lips open. 

“You need to eat. Can you do that for me?” Jason asked quietly before placing the small apple slice on Nico’s tongue. The boy blinked before bringing his lips together and chewing slowly, sluggishly, like he wasn’t quite sure how. Jason ran his fingers through Nico’s impossibly soft, thick hair and smiled gently. 

Some days were worse than others, but the good days made these more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was... well, really shitty. Very quickly written, un-beta'd, not planned. It's poorly written as well, and I apologize for that, but I needed to vent some about depression, I guess. Please do comment though.


End file.
